Green Tea and Pepsi
by ImotoChan5
Summary: America seems to have rented another scary movie, oh dear. Fortunately, Japan stops him from watching the whole thing. Just a little fluff between America and Japan...MY OTP! Hope you like it! Read and Review!


Hey! I know I should update my other fic...but...oof. I felt like writing this! Teehee. ^_^ These two are my OTP~

* * *

"Green Tea and Pepsi"

"Hey, hey, Japan!"  
The smaller nation stops in his tracks at the sound of his name.  
"Yes, America-san?" Japan says politely to the tall blonde man.  
"I just got this new scary movie! Wanna come over and watch it with me?!" He exclaims, grinning.  
The asian country sighs. "You rearry think that's a good idea?"  
"YES!"  
A small smile came upon Japan's face before nodding.  
"WOOT WOOT!" America says, excitment in his voice.  
"I wirr be at your home at five."  
America nods at this then runs off, waving to his friend.  
"SEE YA THEN!"

* * *

"Itary-san. Please let go." Japan let out a grunt as the red headed nation hugged him.  
"But Germany's-a-being scary!" He responds.  
The other nation sighs, checking the time. It was already 4:30 and he was stuck in an Axis Powers meeting.  
"ITALY! RELEASE JAPAN NOW!" Germany says, in a _very_ loud voice.  
"Then stop being-a-so scary!" Italy tells him.  
Germany let out a sigh. "Zhis meeting iz adjourned." And he leaves, Italy close behind, saying something about pasta.

Japan was alone in the room. He was used to it. Being lonely. He knew that if he had to choose, Germany would pick Italy. Japan often wondered if it was his fault. Was he too quiet? Did he not express his emotions well enough? Was he useless? Really, what was the point of his nation's existence? No one really cared about him anymore. Sure, the other asian nations used to look out for him, but like everyone else, they left him. China, the only country he ever trusted, left him too. It wasn't completly his fault. His boss had made him attack China. He tried to refuse, but if he did, his empire would fall. Japan's regretted almost everything he's ever done. But being upset about it wouldn't do him any good.

The ringing of his phone broke Japan out of his thoughts. China made him get one way back when, and he still didn't quite know how to use it.  
"Herro?" Japan says into the phone.  
"DUUUDE! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M STARTING THE MOVIE! HURRY UP!" The American yells before hanging up.  
Japan gave a small smile before packing up his things and leaving.

* * *

"America-san?" Japan had let himself into the dark house, and after flipping on the light switch and looking around the room, he still couldn't find the country.  
"I-I'm here!" A quiet voice came from the couch, underneath the heap of blankets.  
"You shouldn't have started the movie, America-san." Japan says, seating himself next the terrified man.  
"Huh? Why? I'm not scared! AHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO!" America exclaims, popping out from under the blankets.  
"Why don't we watch something else?" The other country asks.  
"O-okay! You would've gotten scared anyway!" America claims.  
"I'm sure I would've." Japan says, nodding.  
"Here. Ret's watch this." Japan holds up a DVD.  
"The Lion King? If you want." He tells him, relaxing on the couch.  
Japan plops the disk into the DVD player and asks America if he could grab something to drink. The country nods and asks for a pepsi.  
'Hmm...America-san doesn't have many food choices. Good thing I bring my tea with me everywhere!' Japan thinks, taking out a small container.  
'Wait...he probably doesn't have a tea kettle. Guess I'll make it the _other_ way...'  
The other way was disgraceful in Japan's opinion. Who microwaves tea?  
After a few moments, his drink is ready and he grabs the soda for America.  
"America-san. Here." He hands his friend the drink before sitting down himself.  
"Thanks dude!" The country says, taking a sip. "What's that?" He points to Japan's cup of tea.  
"Tea."  
"The stuff Britain drinks?"  
Japan nods.  
"Oh."  
An awkward silence was was sure to ensue. Britain and America's relationship was...tricky.  
"Hey, the movie's starting!" America exclaims, settling back into his seat.  
The film passed quickly, with a pause in between when Mufasa died. America was in tears saying how "He didn't have to die!" And "What about Simba?!" After all that, of course the nation was exausted. And that's what led up to the two countries current situation.  
America was lying across Japan's lap, and Japan was trying not to wake him.  
Japan didn't like it when people touched him. It made him unconfortable.  
"J-japan..."  
The nation looks at the sleeping America, surely he must've heard him wrong.  
"Don't leave me..."  
Now that was strange.  
"America-san. Wake up." Japan says.  
"No...I don't...stop it."  
'Huh? What's he talking about?' Japan wonders.  
"Britain...I'm sorry...I need to be free..." He mumbles.  
"America-san?" Japan repeats.  
"You once were great..." Tears begin streaming down America's face and Japan stares at him, dumbstruck.  
"America-san! Get up!" Japan says loudly.  
"Huh?" The county sits up, rubbing his eyes.  
"You were having a bad dream." Japan states.  
"Yeah...it was the day when Britain and I were fighting. It was raining pretty heavily..." America responds, choking back a sob.  
"America-san?" Japan asks, concern in his voice.  
"I've never felt so guilty. He looked out for me, cared for me, and what do I do? Attack him. Demand his for my freedom."  
Japan never knew that America felt this way. He was always smiling, laughing. Was that just a happy front?  
"Don't be sad. You did what you had too, America-san." Japan says, attempting to comfort him.  
"What would you know? What would you know about pain and loss?" America responds, raising his voice.  
Japan stares at him, silent.  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't know anything about you..." America mutters.  
"It's okay." Japan says.  
"I know...it's not my place to say this, but what you did...you didn't have a choice. I often question whether going against my brother was right. But it wasn't my choice. My boss made me. You do what you must to stay strong." Japan says, emotionless.  
"I...I miss him..." America says quietly, his head in his hands.  
Japan scooted closer to America, putting a hand on his back.  
"Thank you." America says.  
"For what?" Japan asks, genuinely confused.  
America looks at him in the eyes. His chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.  
"For being you."  
With that America leaned forward, kissing Japan. At first, the other nation wasn't sure how to react, but slowly he wrapped his arms around America, smiling.  
"You're eyes are so blue. Like the sky." Japan says after breaking apart for air.  
America blushes and mumbles a thank you.  
Japan leans against the taller man, holding onto his arm.  
"A-aishteru..." America whispers, his Japanese clearly needing work.  
Japan couldn't help but smile at his effort. "I love you too."

*The Next Day*

Japan had left early, leaving a note tell America that he had gone shopping. Japan had decided if America wasn't going to buy healthier food, he would do it for him himself.

As he wandred through the tea aisle, he noticed that someone had misplaced an item. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw

A bottle of Pepsi laying next to a box of green tea.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! ^_^ I attempted the accents...ehehe...  
Thanks as always!

-Imoto


End file.
